


I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you.

by IcedLexatte



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Nostalgia chick / Nostalgia Critic   RWBY AU / CrossoverNostalgia chick finally starts at Beacon and gets assigned to her team





	I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeriin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/gifts).



Finally, today was the day I had waited for. I get to start at Beacon. Why those idiots made me of all people go through years at signal, when I’m clearly better than everyone already, I have no idea. The prospect of being placed on a team with useless people was not exciting to me in the slightest.

Glancing around the entrance way, with a blur of people passing before my eyes. None of them interesting enough to make me care at all. When seconds later someone caught my eye, walking a few feet in front of me. Amongst all the neatness of all the other people here, the messiness intrigued me. 

The usual red tie of our uniform left loose and paired with a cap, sure gave him a distinctive if somewhat hipstery look. However before I can muster up the courage to go over and say something, they had disappeared into the blur.

Feeling angry at myself for missing a chance to actually interact with a rare person I found interesting, I headed inside. It was rare for me to even feel intrigued about someone else, I had never really cared about many people. 

Obviously not wanting to show to anyone that I’m upset with myself I avoid looking at anyone. Even when I hated myself I was still way better than anyone else here. Carelessly shoving through the crowd of people, I needed to be at the front to show how important I was. 

And maybe, just maybe being near the front would mean that I at least have a chance of being put on a team with someone slightly useful. 

After waiting for what felt like a lifetime, which was incredibly unfair to me. I finally hear my name called, apparently I was on a team with people called Critic, Hyper and Devil Boner. If my name wasn’t Chick ,I would have thought those were the stupidest names I had ever heard. I just hope that they are slightly less stupid than their names would suggest.


End file.
